


The World Beyond The Veil

by esm3rald



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Heroes (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter Leaves the Wizarding World, Harry Potter ends up in the world of 'Heroes', Harry Potter is called Katie Fletcher in the Heroes' World, Harry Potter walks through the Veil, Romance, no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esm3rald/pseuds/esm3rald
Summary: Harry is twenty-five and tired of living but she can't die. The three hallows made her the Master of Death and therefore immortal. She has only one thing left to try, the Veil of death. Except it doesn't work as it should and instead of dying, she finds herself in another world, one without magic but with some people that have something else that makes them special. And she's one of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know 'Heroes' is kind of a dead fandom nowadays but I've always loved the TV show and lately I've been re-watching all the episodes and I'm kind of bummed about the potential this TV show had and how much of a mess they made with the storylines from season3 and on.
> 
> Harry Potter is one of my favorite fandoms since forever and I thought, why not having Harry (or in this case, FemHarry) as one of the Heroes?
> 
> In this story everything that happened in Harry Potter is almost the same here, except for the fact that Harry is a girl in this story and that, instead of dating Cho and Ginny, Harry dated Neville and Fred, and that every closest friend of hers – Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Fred, George, Luna – they all died during the final battle.
> 
> FemHarry looks a lot like Lily in this story, meaning red hair and green eyes.
> 
> BTW, no magic in this story and no other character from the Harry Potter fandom beside Harry.
> 
> Harry will have a power too though, called 'Phoenix Mimicry' (I thought it fitting for Harry) though it's different from the one listed in the list of abilities in Heroes Wiki. I added some aspects from the characteristics of a phoenix in Harry Potter and from Jean Grey/Phoenix's powers.
> 
> Phoenix Mimicry in this story includes:
> 
> Fire Manipulation
> 
> Healing blood, touch and tears
> 
> Flight
> 
> Enhanced strength, agility, reflexes and senses
> 
> Spontaneous regeneration (plus self-resurrection)
> 
> Prophetic dreams
> 
> Hypnotic singing voice
> 
> Telepathy
> 
> Telekinesis
> 
> Enhanced Teleporting (through time and space) – she can't manipulate time like Hiro though, she can only move through it.
> 
> (These powers won't appear all at once though, it will happen gradually)
> 
> I will follow Canon until season2 (though I'll probably change some stuff there too), but in season3 I'm going to change some things because it was a mess.
> 
> The main pairing will be Peter/FemHarry, though it's possible there will be some hints at Sylar/FemHarry, though nothing serious.

****

**Prologue**

She was twenty-five years old and she was already tired of living, how pathetic was that?

Even more sad was the fact that she wanted to die but she couldn't. Ever since the final battle against Voldemort her body had changed. She had healed of every scar she had ever received, every damage inflicted on her body because of the Dursleys. It was all gone, and with that every scar she would ever receive.

Since then, every time she hurt herself in someway, the wound would heal instantly. She had even stopped ageing. She looked the same as she did that night. And it was all the fault of those damn Hallows. Even if she had gotten rid of two of them, she still became the Master of Death and therefore immortal.

It was a curse, plain and simple. She wasn't Voldemort, she had never sought to live forever. But she was Harry Potter, so of course something like that had to happen to her.

The worst thing was that she had nothing left to live for. Her family was gone, all her friends were dead and the Wizarding World was worse than ever.

If she had thought the prejudices would stop with Voldemort's death, she had been dead wrong. Now there were those who were prejudiced against purebloods and dark families in general and those that still were prejudiced against muggleborns and halfbloods. Nothing had changed. Actually, it had gotten worse.

The fact that she had become the 'Saviour of the Wizarding World' then, had made her life a living hell. She couldn't go anywhere without a glamour and she was constantly stalked by fans and reporters alike. The dream of a normal life that she had had such a long time ago had been abandoned forever.

Her time nowadays was spent locked inside Grimmauld Place, alone. She didn't even go outside to buy groceries anymore, preferring to send Kreacher instead.

She was depressed and she knew it but she didn't know how to change that, how to make things better.

She didn't see a way out beside death and even that seemed impossible to achieve. She had tried numerous times to kill herself but every time she had healed. Not even the Avada Kedavra had worked.

There was only one thing she had left, one last thing yet to try. The veil. If that didn't work, nothing would.

It had been on the back of her mind for months now, but the truth was, she was afraid. It was an irrational fear, since she was not afraid of death but actually seeking it. She couldn't tell exactly what was that frighten her but the idea of being back in that room scared her like nothing else could these days. It was all because of Sirius. That room was the last room she had seen Sirius alive, the room where she had lost him. Saying that she was reluctant to be back there was an understatement.

Yet, she had no other choice left. It was that or keep trying to find more futile, ingenuous ways to kill herself.

She hoped it worked because otherwise she didn't know what she would do.

Entering the department of mysteries was surprisingly easy. No security to guard the doors, nothing to stop her. She was under her invisibility cloak just in case but she didn't seem to have the need for it.

Once again she found herself in the circular room with the red doors. They spun around her as soon as she had closed the door she had used to enter and then they stopped. After three attempts, she finally found the right one. The arch was the same as it ever was. Big, made of rock and creepy. She could hear the whispers coming from it, attracting her towards the veil of death. This time she didn't fight them. She shrugged the cloak off of her and kept walking.

She came closer, one foot in front of the other, until she was standing on the platform right in front of it. She took a deep breath before losing the grip on the wand, her beloved holly wand. It fell to the ground, abandoned just her cloak.

She raised her right hand until she felt something smooth under her fingertips. Another few steps and she felt the strange, silky, insubstantial material enveloping her form. She closed her eyes, welcoming it. A moment later, she felt like a tear deep inside her, and a pain so strong like she had never experienced before. It lasted only for a second and then, there was only darkness.


End file.
